


Tousled Hair and Sleepy Kisses

by Amusedowl



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Marathon, M/M, Scones, Sleepy Intimacy, Sleepy Kisses, hair tousling, i love snowbaz very very much, this is self indulgent drabble but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 20:09:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusedowl/pseuds/Amusedowl
Summary: I wasn’t particularly bothered about watching a movie this evening, but when Snow heard that I had never watched any Harry Potter, he had been horrified. So here we are, me leaning back awkwardly to let Snow’s head rest on my shoulder, while his legs are curled up on the sofa, and he is utterly engrossed in what is happening on the screen.





	Tousled Hair and Sleepy Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is self indulgent drabble, and it's my first Snowbaz fic, so I tried hahaha

My arm is starting to go numb.

I wasn’t particularly bothered about watching a movie this evening, but when Snow heard that I had never watched any Harry Potter, he had been horrified. So here we are, me leaning back awkwardly to let Snow’s head rest on my shoulder, while his legs are curled up on the sofa, and he is utterly engrossed in what is happening on the screen.

Honestly, I have been more interested in watching Snow out of the corner of my eye while he has explained to me what is happening than actually following what the characters are doing. The look of utter contentment that crosses his face makes my stomach tingle slightly. The fact he’s comfortable to be sat here and lean into me is enough to make me smile. It feels like I’m living a scene I might have thought about years ago, when Snow thought we were still mortal enemies. It feels so natural. Now, I would give anything to see the look on Snow’s face all the time. Even if the only way to get it was by watching Harry Potter every single day, I would do it to see Snow happy.

It gets to the third movie and I think my arm may have actually detached itself from my shoulder, but I don’t move. Snow has eaten all the popcorn, and now he is moving onto the chocolate. He finished the scones in the first half of the first movie. The amount of food he has consumed must have started to get to him though, because I see his eyelids start to droop, and his running commentary on the film starts to become less frequent. He still breaks off squares of chocolate and pops them into his mouth, almost robotically. I stifle a laugh as his eyes close, and he still puts a piece in his mouth. 

It is only a few minutes later when his wings start to relax and his body shifts so his head slides down from my shoulder, down my body and into my lap. Snow shuffles so that he rests on his back, and his tail curls around so it isn’t trapped under his resting form, the action almost reminiscent of a cat. Finally, my arm may get some feeling back.

For a moment, all I can do is just sit there and watch him. As he starts to settle into sleep, his breaths start to become more deep and steady. His curls are tousled, his hand is clenched loosely in his shirt. It doesn’t matter how many times I have watched him when asleep, every time I do, I feel like I see a different part of him. 

Back in our earlier years at Watford, I always used to be so afraid of him suddenly waking up and seeing me staring at him. Of him getting a glimpse of any affection I accidentally showed him. But after years of secretly pining, it had all come down to that moment in the woods. And now, I love giving him any and all of my affection, and he loves giving it to me.

The movie continues, and Snow carries on sleeping. I lift my hand, and start to bring it through his hair slowly. His blue eyes; his bronze curls. I remember when they helped me survive. Even after escaping the Numpties, those images still revolve in my head on a daily basis. I still have nightmares about that night; but when I wake in a cold sweat I turn to see those bronze curls framing sleepy blue eyes, that have just opened from the commotion. Maybe they’re still some of the few things keeping me sane these days.

Snow’s curls are a mess atop his head, but as my fingers comb through them, they become even more soft. He looks heavenly. I can’t help myself as I reach my other hand out to clasp his own resting on his chest.

“Why do you have to be so damned beautiful, Snow?” I murmur to myself.

Neither of us are watching Harry Potter now, so I decide to switch it off. The TV remote is on the other side of Snow, and try as I must not to wake him, I lean over too far, because Snow’s eyes open again blearily. He looks at me watching him, and he lets a smile cross his face. In response, I bring my fingers back through his hair. Snow hums quietly at the touch, and the sound brings warmth to my blood.

Those striking blue eyes pierce mine again, and I am mesmerised by them completely. Snow must feel the hand in his scalp falter, because he gives me a lazy grin. He pushes up onto his elbows, and leans in to press his lips to mine, eyes shuttering again.

The kiss is soft, and Snow lets out a contented sigh into my mouth, and the sound shudders through me, latching itself onto my soul. I move out of my awkward position and gently lift Snow up with me. One hand takes its place back in his hair, and the other holds his cheek, thumb tracing along his soft jawline. He starts to do the thing where he moves his jaw up and down, and we become utterly lost in each other’s gentle, calming movements. It is one of the rare moments where I truly feel at peace.

It must be much later when I finally realise that we have both sunk down on the sofa again. Snow is smiling against my collarbone, peppering light misses down the length of my neck. I can tell he is starting to get sleepy, because he is starting to rest his head on my shoulder again, and I can feel his long eyelashes flutter against my skin.

“That was a nice way to get woken up.” Snow mumbles into my skin, and I chuckle.

“It looks like we should settle down, you’re tired.” Is all I reply.

I gently move to rise, but Snow growls and wraps his arms around my neck. He pulls me back over to rest on top of him, my head resting on his steadily beating chest. I laugh again, and bring my legs up on the sofa to tangle with Snow’s. He looses a deep breath as he lowers his arms down from my neck to grab onto the back of my shirt. His wings tuck neatly behind him, and his tail curls around my leg as he starts to fall asleep again. 

I drape my arm over his shoulder, and turn my head to nuzzle into his chest, I mutter a quick spell to turn off the lights, and close my eyes. I focus on the steady beat of Snow’s heart. His blue eyes and bronze curls flicker through my brain as I fall into a deep sleep.


End file.
